First Meeting and Almost Tazering
by thesunshineisdead
Summary: First encounter between Bucky and Darcy. It probably doesn't go the way Bucky thought it would.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The first time Sergeant James Buchannan Barnes meets Darcy Lewis is four days after he has moved into Avengers Tower. SHEILD had just released him and Stark had offered to let him to move in because he had nowhere to go. Also Steve might have asked.

He had been heading to the communal kitchen to get something to eat. When he got closer he could hear music coming from it. When he got to the kitchen he finally realized the reason for the music. In the kitchen there was a girl standing in front of the stove boiling water. She had long wavy dark brown hair and pin up model like curves. She was wearing a pair of tore up jeans and baggy hoodie. She had her back to him so she didn't realize he was there yet. This must be Doctor Foster's assistant Darcy Lewis if he was to go by the description of her that Clint had told him. He had been told about everyone who lived in the tower and her and Foster were the only two he hadn't met yet.

He watched as she swayed her hips back and forth to the music. Just as he was about to announce his presence, she went to remove the pot from the stove when some of the water slopped over the side and onto her hand. "Son of bitch! Stupid mothering fucking water."

"You okay?" he asked. When she heard his voice she shrieked and turned around, pulling a Taser out of her back pocket that he hadn't noticed. She fired it at him and thanks to all of his training his was able to dodge the prongs that had shot out. He heard her drop the Taser. When he was too busy trying to rebalance himself, she had picked up pan. He wasn't quick enough to dodge the pan she swung at his face.

When he woke up the music was still playing but softer now and he had something soft underneath his head. He opened his eyes to the concerned faces of Steve Rogers and Darcy Lewis and the amused face of Clint Barton. "Oh my god. Are you okay? I am so sorry!" Darcy started babbling a thousand words a minutes and she didn't seem like she was going to stop anytime soon so he cut her off.

"Yeah, just got a bit of a headache."

Clint had been giggling quietly to himself since he woke up and when Steve asked "What happened?" that seemed to send the archer over the edge and starting laughing full out. "Darcy didn't realize Barnes was behind her when she spilt some hot water on her hand. He asked if she was okay and she freaked out and tried to taze him but he moved out of the way so she picked up a pan and swung it at him and hit him on the head. It. Was. Awesome." Clint explained between bouts of laughter.

"Well I didn't know he was living here! Nobody told me!" At Darcy's exclamation Steve looked confused.

"Clint, I thought you were going to tell her Bucky moved in? And how do you know what happened?"

"It may have slipped my mind and I was in the air ducts above the kitchen." Steve sighed. "Why were you in the air ducts?"

"I wanted to see what would happen," was Clint's reply. Darcy smacked him on the arm. "You asshole. I could have given him brain damage or something!"

James winced at that. She didn't realize that his brain already was damaged from everything that had happened from his past but just not in the way she meant. He moved to sit up and everybody moved out of the way so he could and looked around. He was still in the kitchen on the ground. It was then that he noticed Darcy had pulled her hoodie off and put in under his head. She was in a tank top now and it showed off her generous curves nicely.

"Do you want some aspirin or something? Hello?" Darcy asked him. She poked him on his bionic arm. It snapped his attention back to her face and he flinched. Nobody had ever touched his arm like that; like it was just a regular flesh and blood arm, not made of metal. At least not until they had gotten to know him. "No, I'm fine."

Now Darcy looked amused. She must have noticed his staring. "Okay then. I'm just going to finish making my tea then go to bed." And with that she turned around and went back to her hot water. He looked between Steve and Clint now. Clint still looked amused and Steve had on his disapproving face.

"I'll help Barnes Cap. You can go back to bed," Clint said. Steve still didn't look happy but he left saying goodnight to everybody over his shoulder as he left the room. Clint offered him a hand up. When he stood up he felt a little dizzy and had to sit down at the counter. "You should get your head checked. Make sure she didn't give you a concussion." James just snorted. "I'll be fine."

"Oh, another person who avoids medical at all costs, awesome. This one already avoids it like it's the plague," Darcy said sitting a cup of tea in front of him and Clint who had joined him at the counter. "And drink up before it gets cold." Clint looked at the tea dubiously.

"You didn't poison this did you?" She gave Clint a look that clearly said '_really?'_

"Now would I do that?" she asked innocently. James snorted again. This brought her attention back to him. She was looking at him like she was trying to size him up. It made him nervous and made him wonder whether or not she had poisoned the tea. She sighed. "Don't worry Barnes; I didn't poison your tea."

"And what about mine?" Clint asked. She just smirked at him and said

"Guess you'll just have to risk it and find out." Despite her words she came around the counter to give him a hug and tell him goodnight. She turned to him, giving him a speculative look. She seemed to have made up her mind about something because she suddenly launched at him giving him a hug too. He stiffened up for about two seconds before relaxing into it. "Sorry for hitting you with a pan and trying to taze you. Night Barnes." She pulled away and went to walk out of the kitchen.

"Night Ms. Lewis." At that she turned around and made a face. "Darcy. Please do not call me Ms. Lewis for the love of all that is holy." He smirked at that. "Only if you call me Bucky." She stared at him for a minute before smiling.

"Bucky then. Night boys." She turned back around, picking up her hoodie off the ground and waved over her shoulder, a cup of tea in her other hand.

He wasn't sure how long he had been staring at the spot where she disappeared when Clint spoke. He had forgotten he was there. He snapped his attention back to him. "She's something isn't she?" he asked. He had a look on his face like he knew something that he didn't. He probably did.

"That's an understatement," he mumbled as he took a sip of his tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He hadn't meant for this to happen but it did regardless. After the first night he had met Darcy, she seemed like she was showing up everywhere he was. It was like she had a tracker on him. He wanted to blame all this on her but he knew that wasn't fair. He would seek her out too. The only difference was he knew he did this on purpose. He wasn't sure about her.

He hadn't meant to fall in love with her. He had never fallen for somebody so hard. He had never felt this way about Natasha. He loved Steve but that was in a brotherly way. He was starting to love all the other residents in the tower too but that was also the brotherly and sisterly love thing like he had with Steve.

It happened over the course of the next few months after that fateful night in the kitchen and Clint had known it then. He knew he did if the look he had given him after Darcy had left was anything to go by. He doesn't know exactly when it had happened. He does though know when he realized that he loved her.

It happened when he had freaked out one day. He was in one of the halls sitting against the wall having in one of his black moods remembering everything and Darcy had stumbled upon him. He had growled, yelled and threatened her and all she did was sit quietly next to him making sure not to touch him. When he had finally calmed down she scooted closer to him laying her head on his shoulder and leaning against his side. They had stayed like that for what felt like hours. He had eventually ended up with his head in her lap with her running her fingers through his hair. It was then that he had realized.

It had snuck up on him. All the little things just built up and then it had hit him like a freight train. Her coming and plopping down on the couch next to him when watching a movie and laying her head in his lap. All the hugs and conversations. Treating him like a normal person, like he hadn't done all the horrible things he had as the Winter Solider. Acting like he didn't have an arm that was made of metal.

All of the others seemed to know how he had felt before he did. He would catch himself watching her and when he would finally look away he would see everybody else giving him knowing looks. At first he had no idea what they were about.

He loved her for her personality. He loved how she was loud, brave, stubborn and strong. The last one he had proof for in the form of a bruise he had for a couple of weeks after their first encounter. Not to mention her whether curvaceous form and generous bust.

He was sitting in the living room watching a movie when Clint came and flopped on the couch next to him. "Dude you should just ask her out," was Clint's greeting. He just snorted. He seemed to do that a lot in Clint's presence. He wasn't deterred by his non response. "Seriously man, it's kind of getting pathetic." He threw a pillow at his head in response.

"Who's pathetic?" Darcy asked as she walked into the room. She came over and flopped on the couch just as Clint had between the two of them. She propped her feet in Clint's lap and laid her head in his.

He smiled down at her. "Hey doll," he said after she got situated.

She smiled back up at him. "Sup James? So once again, who's pathetic?" That was another thing he loved, she was the only one who called him James (well except for Clint every now and then). She had told him that she liked Bucky fine but she liked his actual name better and it didn't remind her of a kid. He didn't mind preferring his actual name too.

"Don't worry about it."

"But I want to know," she whines. He just smiles at her and shakes his head. He looks up and makes the mistake of meeting Clint's eyes. A slow smile spreads across his face. He starts to shake his head 'no' when he opens his mouth.

"Buchannan over here is," Clint replies to her question. "You see he sort of-" before he can finish talking he moves Darcy out of the way before tackles him to the ground covering his mouth with his bionic hand. He can still hear Clint's indignant squawk, as he yells- mouth still muffled by his hand- "Fuck that's cold!"

Darcy is laughing behind them still on the couch. "What's wrong James? Was Clint about to reveal your secret crush or something?" she asked still giggling every now and then. He can feel Clint smile again under his hand. He finally gets off of Clint sighing in defeat since he can't keep his mouth covered forever. Clint rises from the ground with his shit eating grin still firmly in place.

"Well I have other places to be. See you two later." With that he spins around walks out of the room leaving him and Darcy alone. Darcy is still watching Clint's retreating back with a look of disbelief on her face. Just as he's about to suggest they continue to watch the movie Clint's head pops back into the living room. "And oh yeah Barnes, I forgot to say break her heart and I break you neck and that applies for everyone else in the tower."

He just sighs again, another thing he seems to do a lot when Clint's around. "What's he talking about?" Darcy asked. Instead of answering her he just gets up and goes to sit next to her on the couch. She doesn't seem like she's going to give up. "Seriously. What the hell is he talking about?" She turns to look at look at him, confusion written all over her face. "James?"

Its then that he decides that actions speak louder than words and he leans in to kiss her. She freezes when he does and when he's about to pull back she surges up into the kiss opening her mouth up to him so their tongues twine together. She wraps one arm the back of his neck running her fingers through his hair at the base of it and the other comes up to his shoulder. His arms have wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him till she's flushed up against him. It goes on for a while until they both have to pull apart for air. He leans his head against hers. They're both panting and her eyes are glazed over and a goofy smile on her face. He's sure his smile is just goofy as hers is.

When she finally recovers she pulls back a little but still has her arms wrapped around his neck, his still around her waist. She smirks at him. "Defiantly wasn't expecting that to happen today."

He gives her an easy smile in reply. "Yeah? And how was it for you doll?"

"'It. Was. Awesome,'" she replied quoting Clint from the night they had met. "I've actually wanted to do that for a while."

It's his turn to smirk now. "I aim to please."

"I suggest less talking and more kssing." He's not going to argue with that, so they do.

_Fin_


End file.
